For my Lady fair
by My tiny baby-blue tinted world
Summary: Where everything is not as it seems and love and chivalry will prevail. Includes some events from 'The Clone Wars'. Story like that of the times of Arthur and Robin Hood when a knight will do just about anything for his fair lady. Includes Anidala and Obitine and there could be a couple of other pairings but I'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Brief explanation of the ages of these people since, I'm sorry but it was easier if some things were out of canon.  
Obi-Wan and Satine, 24.  
Padmé, 21.  
Anakin, 20.  
Count Dooku is Palpatine's brother and as always is against the 'norm' so is attempting to take over.**

**Anakin POV:**

"That was a dirty trick Kenobi!"  
I shouted, my best friend merely smiled at me and we carried on with our spar.

"Well if you dedicated more time to training and less to chasing after pretty women then you would be able to counter it."  
I scowled and fought back with a powerful slash at his left side.

"There's no need to get angry Anakin."  
He retaliated and we carried on in silence with the occasional grunt of effort.

"Why do you never join us Obi-Wan?"  
I asked once we had reached the point where both of us needed a rest.

"Join whom with what?"  
He asked and sat down on the grass.

"The rest of us when we go out for drinks, you could meet a nice girl."  
I grinned and he just raised an eyebrow reproachfully.

"No, thank you for the offer but I'm afraid I would have to decline as I have every other time."  
I groaned and flopped down onto the grass.

"Obi-Wan, why? You drink."  
He lay down as well.

"I do, in moderation and on occasion but one thing I never do is what I'm sure Quinlan does regularly and you do when the mood takes you."  
I raised an eyebrow.

"And what might that be?"  
I asked, quite curious but Obi-Wan just gave me a look like it should be obvious.

"I will never go out simply for the purpose of meeting a woman, well not in the sense you're talking about. It's degrading for them to be used that way."  
I groaned. Ever the sensible one where this was concerned but he did get on my nerves when he was like this, well at least it wasn't a rant on religion again. But he knew nothing. It was only Vos that did that, I snuck off once he was too drunk to notice I was missing.

"So shall we get back to our training session?"  
Obi-Wan sat up and reached for his sword. I only groaned.

"Come on Anakin, then we can go and you can have a nap if you're really that tired."  
I sighed and nodded.

"Just for a little longer. I don't think I can stand up for any more time than is necessary."  
My best friend chuckled and swung at me. Our friendly match continued with well-meant and jokingly thrown barbs regarding the other's effort and skill level until the sun showed signs of becoming dimmer.

"I think, we should leave it there for today. You have come on quite a bit I can see. Now just keep it going."  
I grinned at his fatherly appraisal and bent to pick up my sword belt.

"You're not so bad yourself old man."  
I got a light cuff round the ear for that and he turned to buckling his own belt on.

"Less of the old man if you please. I'll let you call me that when I reach forty eight and not before."  
I snorted.

"I'm not even five years older than you Anakin anyway."  
He announced and pulled his cloak around him.

"True, but you act like your fifteen years older at times…"  
I stopped when a flurry of purple behind him caught my eye.

"Anything wrong Anakin?"  
He asked regarding my abrupt stop.

"No I, I just forgot what I was going to say."  
I explained a little too quickly than would be normal for an excuse like that.

"Right. Maybe you should go for a lie down."  
He muttered like he was my father and started straightening his cloak. I nodded and walked off to where the colour had come from.

"Anakin, you're going the wrong way."  
He announced, I turned. He still hadn't looked up from his cloak.

"I'm going for a walk first, it might help a bit."  
All I got was a hum and he turned to me.

"I'll see you later then."  
We nodded at each other and he turned to go back to town. Once he was out of sight over the hill I ran down the other side.

There was nobody here but a line of trees on the inside of the city wall.  
Again with the purple, it fluttered in my line of vision amongst the line of trees so I set off after it.

There was a feminine laugh which made me laugh myself.

"You can't hide my lady."  
I called and saw her hiding behind a tree.

Padmé squealed in delight when I caught her and pinned her to the tree. Her deep brown eyes gazed up at me, sparkling.

"I told you you couldn't hide."  
I chuckled and her hands encircled my neck.

"But what if I wanted to be caught."

"Well you did a bad job of wanting to be caught if you ran away."  
She laughed, a sound I delighted in to no end.

"And why's that?"  
she hummed and leaned closer to me.

"You ran away."  
I chuckled and mirrored her closeness.

"Well the fun is in the chase."  
I smiled and caught her mouth with mine. She didn't object to one of my hands pulling her closer by her hip and the other holding her close in the middle of her shoulder blades.  
We pulled away after I have no idea how long.

"Ani, come over tonight."  
I hummed at her slightly gasped request and started kissing down her neck.

"Same time?"  
I muttered.

"No, midnight this time."  
I nodded.

"Same place though."  
I nodded again and rested my forehead against her collarbone. It was our normal course of action that I would climb up the vines on the back of her house and onto her balcony at night.

"I look forward to it, now your father will be missing you."  
I pulled away from her and one of my hands found her face.

"I'll see you tonight then."  
She murmured sadly. I nodded and kissed her again before we parted and she went off to her family's house. I stayed for a while, just leaning against the tree before wandering back to town. I needed to find Quinlan and see if he was free tonight, perhaps it's a good thing Obi-Wan declined.

**So I need your thoughts on this… Like badly so please review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obi-Wan POV:**

"Obi-Wan did you hear what's happening? There's some lady arriving this afternoon on some business from her father."  
Anakin ran up to me, obviously excited since he hadn't even waited for me to respond. I didn't see how this would really excite him, it wasn't likely that either one of us knew this woman.

"I suppose you acquired this information from Lady Amidala?"  
He nodded.

"Apparently she's a friend of hers. She's bringing her nephew too, according to P- Lady Amidala she and her nephew are never separated."  
I nodded, my attention slipping every second but Anakin persisted in his jabbering.

"But what I find really odd Obi-Wan is that she's from a kingdom which favours traditional warrior ways and takes them so seriously, yet she scorns violence."  
That got my attention and I looked up at him suddenly.

"What is this woman's name, may I ask?"  
I asked in the most casual way I could.

"Didn't I say that?"  
Anakin asked absently I shook my head and he nodded.

"Kryze. Duchess Satine Kryze I think."  
My thoughts began whirring. I hadn't seen or heard from Satine in five years. I wonder if she's still mad at me…

"You look thoughtful Obi-Wan."  
He muttered quietly.

"It's nothing."  
I muttered back. Anakin nodded, entirely unconvinced.

"Do you know her?"  
He asked with an underlying tone of amusement.

"When we were younger my father and I spent six months in Mandalore helping to solve attempts on the duke's life and those of his daughters. He was one of the older men who turned up to father's funeral. I haven't heard from the duchess since we left, that was five years ago."  
Anakin nodded again, there was something in his demeanour I didn't like.

"Well was that all you wanted?"  
I asked shortly. Anakin jumped and nodded.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then. But they're arriving in two days."  
He smirked and left me to thinking about what actually happened five years ago. There were obviously still those feelings there, but I hadn't seen her in years. She was most likely married now, no Satine would never marry, that ice-like resolve she kept round herself stopped any possible suitor ever getting close to her. I would know, I was subject to it at one time before miraculously managing to work my way through it to become quite close to her.  
Then there was her nephew, surely Harry would be with his parents and not never separated from Satine, well he never was 'never separated' from her Harry was as devoted to his mother as his father was. Things were not adding up right, but then again, Rosalynn had been in bad health when I had known her and was rarely left alone by her husband so that could be the logical explanation.

_Two days later_

**General POV:**  
(_Italics; Satine's thoughts_. **Bold; Obi-Wan's thoughts**.)

"Oh Ani I haven't seen Satine in years, well not since Korkie was crawling."  
Anakin looked at her with his brow furrowed.

"Korkie?"  
Padmé rolled her eyes.

"Her nephew."  
She sighed, Anakin's brow raised.

"I thought Obi-Wan said he was called Harry, and you would have been ten when he was crawling."  
Padmé rolled her eyes again.

"Korkie. He's her nephew. Harry stays with his father but apparently William had trouble acknowledging Korkie as his son after Rosalynn died. Satine was the only one he could be left with and since she was so close to Rosalynn she treats him like her own."  
Anakin nodded and reached for her hand, they were sat in the town square and nobody could see this action because of how they were sat on the fountain's edge.

"It's the strangest thing though. Korkie doesn't look like either of his parents, granted he has Rosalynn's colour hair, a few shades lighter, but still auburn. But Ani, he has the bluest eyes you've ever seen. Rosalynn had bright green eyes and William's are very brown, they think they're his grandfather's."  
Anakin nodded and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"Well not that I'm not interested in this duchess, but can we move on?"  
Padmé nodded and smiled down at their hands.

"Move on to what?"  
She giggled when his fingers slipped around to tickle her palm.

"Your plans for tonight."  
He grinned.

"Do you want me to come up your balcony as usual?"  
He winked. Padmé shook her head with a smile.

"I have plans. I'm having dinner with Satine and Korkie. A sort of catch up if you will."  
Anakin's face fell slightly.

"Have it your way then."  
He grumbled.

"I'll send you a note tomorrow saying whether you can come up then. Look out, Obi-Wan's here and he looks a little flustered."  
Anakin let go of her hand and turned to see his best friend pushing through the people.

"Anakin where have you been? I've been looking everywhere!"  
He exclaimed, exasperated when he reached the couple on the fountain.

"I was catching up with Lady Amidala, she said she wanted to talk to me."  
Obi-Wan nodded.

"Well you know Master Yoda wanted us present for when Duchess Satine arrived."  
Anakin rolled his eyes and hid a smirk.

"And I will be. She isn't set to get here for another hour yet though."  
Obi-Wan sighed.

"I know your time keeping skills Anakin."  
Anakin chuckled and eyes Obi-Wan carefully.

"You've tidied yourself up."  
He observed, amused.

"Your beard is neater and you've had your hair trimmed."  
He almost laughed.

"Anakin be quiet, it's needed doing for a while now. My lady I think your father was looking for you."  
Obi-Wan looked past Anakin to address Padmé who stood, Anakin stood with her and took her hand.

"My lady."  
He muttered smoothly and kissed her hand, Obi-Wan bowed his head and she left. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan with a little smirk present on his face.

**Oh please lord no…**

"So Obi-Wan, you seem to be taking the arrival of Duchess Kryze quite seriously."  
Obi-Wan scowled at him and turned to leave.

"I'm just saying… Mind you now it comes to it, was there anything between you two when you were younger?"  
He asked when he caught up.

"I knew her. A long time ago."  
**And it seems longer every day now…**  
The auburn Jedi snapped, Anakin smiled knowingly.

"Five years isn't that long…"  
He chuckled.

"It is when your company is included."  
Obi-Wan quipped good naturedly and they both strode off towards their rooms in the barracks.

At twelve noon exactly the sound of horses' hooves broke the quiet around the city walls and disrupted the bustle within them. A big ornate carriage pulled by four sturdy thoroughbreds thundered through the city gates surrounded by horses of different sizes and colouring with various people sat atop them. One man dismounted and went to help a small auburn haired boy off a young woman's saddle. The woman then slid gracefully down off her dappled grey mare and took the hand of the boy. The party then started dissipating and the king came forward to welcome the newly arrived people.

"Duchess, how good it is to see you again."  
He bowed his head courteously and the duchess bent into a deep curtsy. The boy at her side followed in a bow and looked up at her when they both straightened up. The duchess smiled proudly down at the young lad and offered him her hand again. Her attention was caught almost instantaneously by the handsome auburn knight stood on the front row of the amassed Jedi- as per protocol for an important arrival.

His gaze seemed to lock onto hers as soon as their eyes found each other.

_Oh gods he's still as handsome as ever, but why does he have a beard?_

**Beautiful, she's still as beautiful as she was perhaps even more so, but something's different...**

"Auntie, come on…"  
The young boy tugged his aunt's hand and her attention snapped back to him and found his startlingly blue eyes staring expectantly up at her.

"Of course."  
She smiled down at him and led the way, her pink riding jacket flowing out behind her.  
At the doors to the castle she turned and cast one last look at the assembled people, hoping to catch his eyes again but the crowd had started dissipating and she could no longer see him.

_Drat._

Sighing lightly and brushing a short golden curl out of her eye, she disappeared through the heavy wooden door with her nephew in tow.

Obi-Wan had stayed in his place until she disappeared, thankful for the now resuming bustle that concealed him from her when she turned back to look at the square. The coverage he now had meant he could watch her without her knowing.

He smiled as she paused at the door and watched as she brushed the hair out of her face, what he wouldn't give to be the one doing that.

The small boy with her had puzzled him though, he had been sure that Harry was her only nephew and he would be about eleven now. Unless Rosalyn had had another child soon after he had left. It was always plausible, she was a married woman after all. But from what he had seen, that child had bright blue eyes, the same eyes as Satine actually.

Obi-Wan shook his head vigorously, he was thinking way too much into this and it would do him no good to speculate on things he hardly knew anything about before he had caught up with Satine personally, it was only proper that he should greet them when they got to their house later, being a friend of the family.

**So next, Obi-Wan and Satine's reunion, so awkward slight fluff involved.  
Thanks for reading, please review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obitine Obitine Obitine **

**Enjoy:**

**Italics are remembrances by the way.**

**Obi-Wan POV:**

It was only courteous for me to visit a family friend on her first day in Coruscant was it not? Too bad I had to keep telling myself that and it wasn't because of old feelings resurrecting themselves. The house I had heard Satine and her nephew were staying in was apparently her father's Coruscant house, I had no idea where this was only the area of the city it would be in until Lady Amidala had kindly told me where I could find her.

When I arrived, rather late in the day there were the sounds of a child screaming joyfully and Satine's laughter floating to the entry door I was stood outside. A man opened the door, Tal Merrik if I had remembered rightly, he offered to show me to where Satine was but I declined, he didn't approve of this decision and it showed but he made no objection and told me in what part of the garden I might find Satine.

There was the young boy I had seen this morning running round a strawberry patch giggling, he had strawberry juice smeared all over his face and some on his clothes, Satine was completely clean as far as I could see and was chasing him laughing herself. I stayed hidden just so I could watch for a while. She seemed younger than she actually was here. Absolutely beautiful. She had changed from her riding clothes this morning into a long sleeved red dress that exposed her shoulders and neck and flowed around her bottom half when she moved. I was trapped in watching how the light caught her delicate porcelain skin.

_Under the moonlight with the entirety of her torso gloriously uncovered was like she was truly sent from the heavens, flawless like the beams of light that were the only source of light._

She eventually caught the boy and picked him up, he carried on giggling in her arms and tried to squirm away. Satine crouched down near one of the beds and picked a strawberry, the young boy snatched it out of her fingers with his mouth earning him a fake angry glare from her.

_The way her mouth puckers, deliciously softly if memories served right, memories of stolen kisses in the halls when nobody was looking or on one of our many rides out together._

I then decided it was time to announce my presence with a cough.  
It made Satine whip round to the direction I was standing in. Her face tightened slightly but there was a flash of something other emotion that I didn't recognise before she obviously suppressed it.

"Obi-Wan! What a surprise!"  
She gasped loudly and the child still on her hip wound his hands around her neck, leaving tiny sticky red hand prints on the porcelain skin of her neck, adding a little colour to her flawless complexion.

_A blush suits her, well if it covers all of her body it does, it adds colour and warmth to this ice-woman, not to mention draws the eye to more than one set of delightful features._

"Or what is your title now? Father told me you had been promoted."  
I winced involuntarily.

"_I hate you!"_

"It's master Kenobi now, but must we be so formal duchess? After all, we were not so proper once…"  
That look again in her eyes…

_A harvest dance, the moonlight, a secluded bit of forest. Heat. And Love._

"_I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!"_

"For now master Kenobi. But I really must help Korkie get cleaned up, would you care to stay for a while. We can talk, catch up if you want."  
I nodded.

"_I never want to see you again!"  
Tears, and a lot of being shut out._

"I would like that very much duchess. Lead the way."  
She smiled and glided off to a courtyard round the back of the house where a well was sat in the middle.

"So Master Kenobi, how has your life changed since we last saw each other? How is your father? I didn't see him this morning."  
I winced again and we sat on the edge of the well.

_Where is she? Surely she can't be that mad at me?_

"My father died shortly after we left Mandalore five years ago. It was the actions following his death that got me promoted, since then I have earned my mastery like he would have wanted me to."  
Her face took on a pained expression and she took my hand.

_A thin, beautiful face at a window high above me, she wouldn't come down. Not now. We had said everything we needed to say last night and nothing more could be said._

"Oh Obi I am sorry. I had no idea."  
I ran my thumb over her knuckles and looked down at her hand clasped in mine.

"I thought you would have already known. Your father came to the funeral."  
I muttered and the young boy made an impatient noise from where he was sat on Satine's knee.

"_I'm so sorry my boy. He was a good man and will be sorely missed."  
I nodded but hardly heard anything the duke said. She wasn't here. She didn't come when I needed her most._

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm neglecting you."  
She dropped my hand and brushed some auburn hair out of his eyes.

"Master Kenobi could you bring up some water for me?"  
I nodded and brought up a bucket of water while she spoke softly to the young boy.  
He regarded me curiously when I sat down opposite Satine again and handed her my handkerchief.

"Who're you then?"  
He asked and pulled away from Satine who was trying to wipe his face free of juice.

"Korkie sit still and don't be so cheeky. Master Kenobi is a friend of mine."  
He nodded and sat still grudgingly.

"Master Keni. Kebo. Auntie I can't say it."  
He pouted and Satine wiped his hands down thoroughly.

"Well then just call him Master Obi-Wan. You don't mind do you?"  
She looked up at me and I shook my head.

"So Korkie, what else do you want to know about me?"  
He thought for a while.

"What do you do?"  
Satine finished cleaning him up and offered me my handkerchief back, I refused and she pocketed it in the front of her dress.

"I'm a Jedi master."  
I replied and his mouth fell open slightly.

"Really? With a sword and everything?"  
I nodded, amused by his childlike innocence.

"Of course. But it is at my house right now, your aunt doesn't like violence so I decided it would be wise to leave it at home."  
Satine chuckled.

"A wise decision Master Kenobi. Now can I have a question?"  
I nodded.

"Why the beard?"  
She sighed but there was a smile on her face, like she meant it jokingly.

"I think I suit it. Do you not?"  
She smiled and reached a hand up to run over my cheek.

_Her touch everywhere on my body, her scent everywhere surrounding and her voice the only thing in the still air; intoxicatingly tempting._

"It hides too much of your handsome face."  
I smiled, perhaps five years ago I would have turned my head to kiss her palm, but not now. Not now she had as good as told me she was still mad at me.

"_Did this mean nothing? Did these past few months mean anything at all to you?"  
Tears and a lot of remorse. And then anger, anger at myself and anger at the life I lead, and more remorse._

"Well I like it. But Korkie, am I allowed a question now?"  
He nodded and kept eye contact with me.

"Do you have the same eyes as your grandfather?"  
Satine tensed noticeably.

"I do. But I think my mother's eyes were very pretty."  
That confused me.

"Were?"  
Satine's face tightened slightly and she lifted Korkie down of her knee.

"Why don't you go and see if cook has baked anything nice and she will give you a taste?"  
She whispered. Korkie nodded and ran off in the direction of the kitchen before running back and pulling Satine down by her hand so he could kiss her cheek. This made her smile and he ran off again.

"We should go for a walk."  
I nodded and offered her my arm. She hesitated before taking it and we set off, on her direction, to a small apple orchard.

**So the review request from the first chapter still stands. I need feedback…  
Thanks for reading. Ani/Padmé next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I've been so long but more reviews would really speed up my updates.**

**Anakin POV:**

"Are you sure you won't be back until late?"  
Padmé nodded from her dressing table. She really didn't need so much time to get ready, she would be beautiful even if she wore a sack!

"I'm very sure. And even then I'll be tired."  
I groaned and lung myself on my back on her bed.

"But Ani?"  
I lifted my head and Padmé was actually looking at me and not at me in the mirror.

"You want me to come over anyway."  
She nodded. She would tired when she got back and she just wanted me here so she could fall asleep with me next to her.

"Thank you."  
She smiled, I blew her a kiss and lay back on her bed.

"So what are you going to talk to this woman about?"  
I asked. Padmé hummed like she wasn't sure.

"Try and find out what Obi-Wan means to her. I'm curious and she definitely means more to him than he's letting on."  
Padmé chuckled lightly.

"You are too nosy for your own good sometimes Ani."  
I snorted but still didn't sit up.

"I thought you liked to call it inquisitiveness, and I thought you liked it."  
She laughed her wonderful laugh which made me smile too.

"I do like it, but only when it benefits me."  
I nodded even though she couldn't see it and shut my eyes.

"Ani?"  
She called next to me now and I felt the bed dip. Without opening my eyes I reached for her and caught her thigh.

"I want to tell."  
I sighed and looked at her properly.

"I want everyone in Coruscant and Naboo and all over to know how much I love you."  
She smiled sadly down at me and her hand came up to rest on my face.

"Soon. Just not quite yet."  
I groaned. That was always the answer!

"Ani I promise we will! Just give it time."  
I sighed and nodded. Padmé smiled and leaned down to kiss me. Her hair fell around our heads like a curtain.

"And then we can grow old together with our ten children."  
She giggled and moved so she was lying slightly on top of me.

"Ten?"  
I gasped, well half laughed really.

"Ten. And you can teach them all how to drive Obi-Wan absolutely up the wall."  
I chuckled deeply and a hand moved to rest on her hip.

"I couldn't do that to Obi-Wan. Only the boys will be taught how to really annoy him, the girls can be as lovely as you are and nobody will have a bad word to say about them."  
She smiled widely and pecked my lips.

"I'm glad you share in my fantasy."  
She giggled and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well we will only have three girls and seven boys."  
I stated, she laughed again.

"No! I want an equal balance. We will have five girls and five boys."  
I had to smile and nod, saying no to those eyes was just impossible!

"Now not that I'm not enjoying your company, but please leave Ani. I still need to get ready and you're very distracting. Especially when you're sprawled out on my bed."  
I huffed and rolled off the bed. Padmé sat up and her eyes followed me round the room.

"I'll be here at eleven."  
She nodded and I went out onto her balcony. We didn't usually spend time in her room in the middle of the day- it was so much harder for me to get back. But her father had some business that meant he would never see me running across the lawn and jumping the wall at the bottom of the garden.

"Hurry back from the duchess'."  
I muttered when I was half way over the stone railing.

"I will. And I will have the information you want."  
I loved the devilish smirk across that gorgeous face! It made me want to forget about leaving and just run back in so I could have my way.

"Until tonight, my lady."  
I bowed my head and she bowed hers.

"Until tonight my knight."  
I got one last smile and dropped out of sight.

* * *

**And back to the older lovebirds, Don't worry this will get less mushy, I'm just getting all the explanations out of the way as soon as I can, then I can get down to the real events…**

**Satine POV:**

"It's so good to see you again Obi-Wan."  
I almost whispered. He was visibly shocked to hear me call him by his actual name.

"I have missed you Satine. I have missed our talks most of all."  
That hurt a little, that he didn't say he was pleased to see me and he didn't make it specific which talks he was talking about; were they the ones that ended in us lying on the grass somewhere in each-other's arms or the ones that ended in us being late for dinner since we had been so caught up in a subject?

"How is your family?"  
He asked after a while, we were still walking through the orchard at a very slow pace.

"Bo is still the same rebellious woman she was. Father is as wrapped up in his duties as ever and William has returned to his home with Harry."  
His brow furrowed.

"And Rosalynn?"  
I flinched slightly but he obviously felt it.

"She died. She died, in, childbirth."  
I could tell he wasn't quite sold on my halting explanation.

"Korkie in fact. He was then entrusted to me."  
He nodded once after my hurried clarification.

"That couldn't have been long after we left, or after my father as a matter of fact."  
I nodded.

"It was almost ten months after you left."  
I almost whispered again. Hoping, well I don't quite know for what, but loosely hoping that some tiny clarification would spring to light in his clever mind. It didn't.

"It would have been four months after my father had died then."  
My heart clenched. To lose someone so close but to, no. I had to push that to the back of my mind.

"That would be why I wouldn't have known. Rosalynn was sent away and I went with her. We had hardly any contact with home at times."  
He nodded.

"A happier subject. Korkie, tell me more about him, I wasn't aware you had acquired another nephew."  
I suppressed a flinch but smiled widely anyway.

"He is the absolute light of my life. And more like his father than anyone really realises…"  
Still nothing.

"I can surely see some of his mother in him though; the hair, a bit of the temperament from what I have seen. His level of correctness from what I saw this morning."  
I smiled and let go of his arm so I could sink down to the ground and lean on a tree. Obi-Wan followed suit and caught and held my gaze. I fought the urge to correct him and say that those were more like his father's qualities, his eyes were the only thing that had come from his mother, that, along with his ability to argue and Obi-Wan had been right in some sense when he had said that his temperament and correctness had come from his mother, but only in part.

"Yes. He is a perfect mix of both."  
I sighed happily.

"It's good that we can talk like this now Satine."  
He announced after we had been silent again for another few minutes, but this one much less awkward than the last.

"It is."  
I hummed and leaned my head against a tree.

"I had thought you were still mad at me."  
I smiled sadly and cocked my head to one side.

"I was furious with you for longer than you think. I wanted to write but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Each time I went to get out my things the words just left my head, I had no idea what I would tell you and no idea how to even begin to phrase a letter."  
He smiled cunningly.

"How long do you think I thought you were mad at me for?"  
I groaned.

"A few months?"  
He smiled, I had missed that smile, but it had matured now and there was depths of wisdom shining in those glorious blue eyes.

"You would be correct, but I thought you had just forgotten about me. Your father didn't mention you when he came for my father's funeral."  
I nodded.

"How long were you mad at me for?"  
I chuckled bitterly.

"Almost a year, but sometimes it was just sorrow and then the anger would mix in with that. I couldn't be truly angry at you after that last night."  
He blushed slightly.

"That night sticks in my mind to. I never remembered feeling more alive and conscious of the world than then."  
I smiled and stood when I heard Korkie's voice shouting for me. Obi-Wan stood as well and offered me his arm again which I took.

"Neither can I."  
I muttered, that, and every moment after it was ingrained in my memory.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review with what you thought and what you think Satine was rambling about in her head. And perhaps with what you might like to see next…**


End file.
